undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Minerva
Minerva is a 14 years old human who fell to the Underground. She is a mute teen who hides in the shadows, investigating and writing notes about the places and inhabitants in the Underground. Background Minerva Shattler was born in the 30th of December of 20XX in a fairly wealthy family. She assisted regularly at school and having pretty good grades, with the language department being the best out of everything else. Her mother, a shopkeeper, and her father, a Mathematics teacher, also had a good relationship with each other and their child. However, an unknown illness struck Minerva when she was 9, and she had to be admitted in a hospital. After identifying the virus and started the treatment, the doctor realized that she was losing her voice, having to make Minerva numerous tests. The doctor thought that if the virus was expelled from Minerva's body, she would recover her voice, too. And so began the treatment, something that only took around a week. The doctor was sure Minerva could talk again, and so, he told her to say hello to him. She couldn't talk. Scared of Minerva being mute, the doctor called her parents, and immediately told them the situation. Minerva's parents were also scared, but comprehended. They took Minerva home and gave her pills that the doctor prescribed, in hope she would recover her voice, when the time passed, but to no avail. Minerva was only one week in the school before her parents decided she will study in her house. Minerva panicked and refused the classes for about a month, locking herself up in her room, only going outside to go to the bathroom and to have dinner. For this reason, Minerva considerably lost weight and got her skin very pale. Minerva's birthday came, and she finally got out of the room. In the living room, there was not only her family, but Minerva's school friends too. Her friends had gifted her with so many presents that she was about to cry. Not only that, but her best friend gave her a personalized notebook and a pen, so Minerva could communicate through writing and drawing. Fortunately, Minerva had a great expression and a great ability with words. A day passed and Minerva got her mother to buy her some pieces of cloth and some cardboard. She spent the day making a black cloak and a grey mask, and immediately wore it once she was done. She was also showing interest in biology and geology and liking being in the darkness. It also seemed that her sight and her sense of smell had increased, probably due to not being able to talk. At the start of summer of the next year, Minerva and her parents were doing a family trip at Mount Ebbot. Minerva avoided being seen by anyone other than her mother and father, and she just sat below a tree, drawing landscapes. When the night took over the place, Minerva was given permission to go anywhere in the mountain zone. She then climbed up the mountain, and watched over the big hole at the top. When she was trying to approach the hole and look down, she tripped, and fell into the Underground. Luckily for Minerva, a flowerbed cushioned her fall, but her mask was slightly broken when she woke up. When she woke up, Minerva noticed someone was coming and she hid in a dark place near her. She noticed a goat-like monster arrived and decided she wouldn't attract attention. After she was gone, Minerva came out of her hideout and walked up the only path in the Ruins. When she crossed the corner, she found a little golden flower, who called himself "Flowey". Flowey attempted to talk with her, but her shadowy and steady figure scared him off, and ran away. Minerva continued her path through the Ruins. When she was walking, she encountered a monster. As it had a frog like appearance, she called it "Froggit". With her pen, she started to write notes about Froggit in her notebook and then continued her path, using the shadows and her cloak to hide. As she encountered more monsters, she wrote more and more facts about them. She eventually found Toriel's Home and Toriel in it. Unfortunately for Minerva, Toriel's Home's interior had too much light for her to hide, and Toriel found her. Shocked, Minerva quickly got out of her house and hid. Taking advantage of Toriel going out every day to find Minerva, she stole a piece of pie that Toriel made and 50 G, and tried to examine her house. A week later, Minerva tried to steal some toys of a bedroom in Home to eventually sell. However, Toriel discovered her and tried to get her. Minerva immediately ran to the basement and crossed the door. Further in the tunnel, she found Flowey again, making remarks on her attitude. After a long talk by Flowey's part, Minerva finally advanced to a new zone. Minerva found herself in a snowy place. There, she hid in the trees in that place, continuing her path. She found a station full of condiments, where she ate a stolen piece of stolen pie from Toriel. After getting out, Minerva was surprised by a short skeleton, who called himself "Sans". Minerva tried to escape, but Sans trapped her with his magic. Minerva used a page of her notebook to communicate with Sans, who understood she was mute and let her out. He also gave information about Snowdin to Minerva. Minerva continued her path, and as with the Ruins' monsters, she secretly observed them and wrote information about them, but for some reason, she refused to write about a certain monster. At the last monster's data that she wrote, the notebook's pages ran out. Luckily for Minerva, she oddly found an empty book and some kind of pen combined with a staff, covered in snow. She got them, and spent a day copying what she had written in the notebook to the book. Using the trees as a hiding place, she eventually reached Waterfall. A much more humid place than Snowdin, Waterfall was home to many sea like monsters. There, Minerva finally got a bath and relaxed. After finishing, she then went to investigate the monsters there, especially one certain odd species. Eventually she found Undyne, the captain of the Royal Guard. Her threatening figure had scared her off, and Minerva kept avoiding her, advancing to the next zone, Hotland. Hotland was apparently home to the new Royal Scientist that the monsters talked so much, and Minerva found the exact place where she lived. The Lab was stood in front of her. She did not care about the elevators, or the River Person at the sides. She entered the Lab and found a note, saying that Alphys discovered her because of the notes. However, Alphys also said that she won't be revealing the Underground Minerva's present in the place, for some reason. As Minerva was going to get out of the Lab, Alphys suddenly came to the Lab from the Waterfall's side's door. As quickly as she could, she ran through the other side, but she accidentally dropped the book. When Alphys was examining the book, she found all the information about the monsters of the Ruins, Snowdin and Waterfall. As the days passed, Alphys was introducing the information to the server. When she ended with Waterfall, she thought she finished. But one day, she found that her desk was full of notes, all about monsters in Hotland and New Home. Alphys was very happy about that, and went down to put it in the server. She than named the whole file, "Shade's Investigation". Appearance Minerva is a 14 years old human with a pale skin and a skinny body. She has blue eyes and a pointy nose. Her hair is red and is ended in a short pigtail. She wears a blue and white striped shirt and grey short. She also wears a black cloak with a moon-patched hood that reaches her heels. She also has a slightly broken light grey mask with a white star drawn around the left part, and a black star around the other. It hasn't got any nose or mouth in it. Personality Before being mute, Minerva was a slightly extroverted girl who didn't think twice in doing something. She wasn't popular, but she didn't exactly have a few friends. After the virus made her mute, Minerva is now very shy and she won't let herself being seen by anyone that isn't her parents or her friends. She has also lost quite a lot of relations with many of her friends. If she is ever seen by anyone other than the people mentioned before, she will try to run from them, trying to not be seen. She also lost her resolve and prefers someone else to solve problems rather than her. When she feels she is alone, she will try to talk, but to no avail. In the story Neutral Minerva is seen in Undertale as a black figure in some points of Waterfall and Hotland when the screen changes. She is always seen moving towards the player. If the player quickly goes back to the previous screen, the player might bump into her and fall to the ground, but Minerva will stand up and run away before the player can do anything. Genocide Minerva isn't seen in this Route. However, if the player checks Alphys' computer thrice, they will find a book, Minerva's. Checking the computer again will say: "This strange book has information of all kind of monsters. But you have no time, and the book is so dense...". Stats Base stats HP: 20 AT: 2 DF: 3 Equipment Noting Pen 5 AT Minerva found this pen while she was traveling through Snowdin. Despite the form being a staff, it can't use magic, but Minerva is convinced is because she's just a human. However, it seems that its ink doesn't find an end. It is a green pen with a yellow shade in the tip area with the shape of a staff, with a purple crystal in its center. Its tip is black. Minerva has also decorated it by putting some leaves on it. Minerva's Notebook 6 DF Minerva's best friend gave this notebook to Minerva in her 10th birthday as a present, so she could communicate with other people through writing and drawing. When Minerva fell down, she used the notebook to write information about the monsters in the Underground. Even though its pages ended in Snowdin, she keeps it with herself. It's a small notebook whose cover is a red one, decorated with flowers, leaves and some small crystals of various colors. Shade's Investigation Minerva's book and notes are divided in two chapters. One is about the places in the underground, being 5 parts: Ruins, Snowdin, Waterfall, Hotland (and the CORE) and New Home. If Minerva ever discovers another zone, she will put them in subchapters (No. .5). She thinks that she writes about the places, but in reality, she's just narrating her journey. Alphys still wrote this chapter in the file. The other is about the monsters in the Underground. The basic structure will be like this: *Name. *Place where they/he/she/it lives *Behavior. *Minerva's opinion (not in the files) The chapter will be divided in three subchapters: Main Characters, Secondary (canon) characters and OCs. Places Chapter Ruins=''"This place has a mysterious feeling. There are also puzzles in the place, but they are... too easy. There is only one path that leads to a house, apparently. Still, some diversions lead to dead ends, but in one I got candy... that I dropped. In another... there was a bake sale... A spider bake sale??? And in another one... A city? It feels abandoned, but I can't go there, there is a pretty tall wall. It also looks like here is some light from the Surface going into through some holes... I like this place." "The house at the end is oddly familiar. The kitchen... The living room... And the bedroom... has two beds. Did she have two kids before? This must mean she also had a husband, and the 'room' in renovations is his. She also keeps a door leading to the rest of the Underground there in the basement, and she doesn't want me to go down. I'll go there after I get some toys that I saw in the kids' bedroom." ''"Woah! She almost got me, but after I went through the long, long corridor, and crossed the door, she let me go. But it's strangely closed, and I can't go back. Ahead there is that flower again? And I guess the door there is 'the exit', right...?" |-|Snowdin=''"This place is so cold... After the door, there is just a snowy forest. And ahead... A bridge and a... some kind of barrier...? But it looks like there's also a station after the bridge." "The station was full of condiments... from that skeleton. But her pie was DELICIOUS! This place may have a lot of light, but I can use the trees to hide..." ''"The trees worked! I also used them to 'investigate' some monsters. ...I actually was discovered by some tall skeleton, but he... just thought I was a cave...??? Anyways, I continued and I discovered some stations, guarded by... dog soldiers...? I just got past them and wrote notes about them."' ''"I just stole some money and food from a shop... :( There is a small town in the end of these places, they're good people. It has a shop, an inn, a restaurant, a house with a garage, and a Christmas Tree! ...I'll just go to the next area before I start crying. Oh! Also, I'm writing this with a new pen I found on the floor! (.3.) '' |-|Waterfall="TBA"'' |-|Hotland=''"TBA"'' |-|New Home=''"TBA"''